


Is that a sword in your pocket?

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola Lavellan was a patient woman, she was an Elvehn leader among men.  But still on thing frustrated her, Commander Cullen.  Their romance had started like a raging fire, stolen kisses and heated touches.  But then it began to stop and he began to withdraw from her company treating her like she was blight ridden.  With the clans arriving demanding a marriage, will Cullen make his fears known or are they doomed to be separated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt:
> 
> I'm aching for a prompt where Cullen is a bit bigger than normal down there, and has some concern of hurting our beloved Inquisitor (fine with any, but have preference with F!Lavellan) during the act of love making. 
> 
> \+ He hasn't initiated any kind of sexual encounter with the Inquisitor making her ponder on if he's interested in sex at all.   
> \+ + Won't mind some angst at all, I am an angst junkie. :x

Viola Lavellan was a patient woman.  
  
In the past months she had tolerated more than her fair share of frustrations, setbacks and personal vendettas. She even had rams thrown at her lovely new home. Those problems could be fixed, a bit of negotiation here, a few death threats there. Solved.  
  
Yet she had a niggling problem lurking around the back of her mind. One she could not solve easily as it related to the one man on Thedas she did not fully understand. Commander Cullen was a mystery to her, he was respectful, polite and stronger than a dragon. But there was a darkness that gnawed away at him.  
  
Often she wondered if it was that darkness that held him back from taking things further than stolen kisses on the battlements, fleeting moments that started a fire in her heart and she wanted more. Even their flirtatious game of cat and mouse was beginning to reduce to a simmer, every time her body brushed close to him he would pull away like she was riddled with the blight. When their hands touched he would wince as if she had set him on fire. Their stolen kisses soon became none at all, her missions kept her travelling and the rest of time she was avoided.  
  
"Fuck him..." She slurred into her fourth pint of ale, the pale liquid sloshing over the table as she sat on the Iron Bull, the tough warrior allowing the little woman to wrap herself around him like a kitten as she bitched with Dorian. "...or at least I wish I did!" She howled. "All that strong Templar abs. I just want to lick his whole body."  
  
"Me too dear one, me too." Sighed Dorian sipping the swill that passed for wine.   
  
"I mean I'm pretty aren't I?"  
  
"Well you certainly have the soft globes that most men find attractive, but you lack a beard and penis for my tastes."  
  
"Why can't I grow a beard!" she wailed as Dorian fed her more ale to quieten her.  
  
"Listen boss." Ordered the bull pulling his kitten to straddle him, her equilibrium so disorientated she held onto his horns for balance.  
  
"What the Vint means is; you are pretty, any man would kill to have you. You have fantastic tits and an ass any man would beg to see ride him. It's not you."  
  
Viola sniffed her thoughts growing morose as she hugged the bull and sleep claimed her. Dorian and

Bull made no effort to move her as she was content, nuzzled against his neck as they played cards and drank the night away, soon she was sleeping contentedly in his arms.

 

-+- 

 

Viola woke with a rude start when the cold flagstones of the tavern connected with her arse.

“What the hell Bull?” she slurred grabbing his knees to haul herself up. “I finally got comfortable!” her small hands trying to drag his bulky arm away to resume her cuddling of the comfortable cushion.

“May want to hold off on that Boss.” He pushed her hand away as she swayed and fell again. “A walking mountain of Templar and plate armour entered the tavern and is not best pleased.”

“Cullen? Fenehdis.” She tried to crawl under a table out of view but a large hand grabbed her ankle dragging her from freedom, the Chargers laughed as she scrambled like a cat dragged from its secret sanctuary.

“Inquisitor.” Growled Cullen above her. His voice both scaring her and arousing her in equal measure. She rolled meekly to her back giving him a slight wave as she held her arms ready to defend. “I thought perhaps you were delayed to my tactics discussion tonight but it seems I was totally forgotten in favour of ale and company.” Dorian and Bull had at least the courtesy to look away, it was their fault she was so drunk.

“FENEHDIS!” she cursed realising her mistake. “I am so sorry Cullen, I needed to talk to my companions regarding an important matter. Ugh. Is the floor always this wobbly?” She stumbled to her feet gripping his cloak for balance. She hoped he would hold her, help her calmly to her room, but instead he stood still and unmoving, regarding her impassively.

“Surely Commander you could offer the lady a supporting embrace? She seems awfully unbalanced.” Chirped Dorian ever the shit stirrer. “Isn’t that what lovers do?”

Viola looked expectantly at Cullen hoping the scheming Tevinter bastard would actually have an effect. She hoped his eyes would soften, like when they confessed on the battlements, or darken with lust. But instead his jaw set harder, his body stiffer and his eyes cold and distant.

“I will visit you tomorrow.” She stated calmly, her body felt sick, she loved him but it was not nearly the same to him. Maybe he found someone better. Her keeper always told her the Shem could not love. Extracting her hand from his arm she stumbled towards the stairs leading to Sera, her friend would shelter her for the night at least, mostly unmolested. She bid her partners in crime goodnight, humiliation burning her cheeks determined not to let her tears fall where he could see.

_Fucking Shemlen._

 

_-+-  
_

Sleep did not come easy that night, her humiliation fresh and hurting. Yes, she had been inappropriately draped over a Qunari specimen of manliness, but it wasn’t as if she’d bedded the Dread Wolf himself. Cursing, she threw another dagger, the blade embedding deep into the bedframe with a satisfying heft. Josephine would be livid and no doubt Vivienne would claim she had managed to murder a beautiful object, but she didn’t care, her rage and upset needed to be directed somewhere.

What had she done that would have been so vile? She had observed him carefully after she left him a gift, his smile palpable and true. Was it her ears or body? Perhaps elves were too different to the shem. Yanking the iron blades from their quarry she stormed around the room pausing only to guzzle more wine.

“FUCKING SHEMLEN!” she screamed throwing the empty bottle at the wall, her tears rolling freely. “Why Cullen why?”

 

-+-

 

The next day she arose from a fitful few hours of sleep, wine was still heavy on her tongue and Josephine and her maid were already buzzing around like a barrel of Sera’s bees. Important visitors were due in the hold today. Since the Well of Sorrows there was much the clans should know of regarding their heritage. Many clans were too hidden to find, but those whom Leliana’s scouts had located were returning to Skyhold for an unusual Clan gathering. The first out of the ten year cycle.

The maid had laid out her usual regalia for meeting the nobles, her distaste apparent for the Shem clothing. Instead she asked for her black leg wraps and emerald tunic. With reluctance Josephine and the maid relented, as Viola was wiser when it came to Dalish customs, though it did not stop Josephine from lecturing her about etiquette due to her new position. Shoes discarded she began the day in the garden reviewing notes and orders while crunching on a sweet bun. Cole lazily threaded flowers in her hair like her mother did whenever there was a celebration.

Being connected to the ground made everything more real. She couldn’t understand why the Shem needed such heavy footwear disconnecting them from life. The cool blades of grass tickled her toes, the jewelled dew trickling off her skin. Thedas was thrumming with life and after a long time of being squashed into a shemlen shape, she finally felt right. Thanking Cole for his work, she felt ready to face her people, the ones she really fought to protect. A runner summoned her to the great hall and she collected some flowers to take into the hall.

The Keepers were already waiting when she arrived, deep in discussion with the other clans, the crowd separating as she moved between them, the sweet flowers dotting her hair like jewels as it cascaded down her back. Cullen and her advisers stood expectantly at her throne as she remained in the crowd, they were equals here.

“Andaran Atish’an Keepers. Welcome to Skyhold.” She handed them a flower from her garden in greeting. “I thank you for coming, as unusual as it is for the clans to be gathered, but I must share with you what I have learned so it can be preserved.”

“A wise choice, if dangerous Da’len.”

“Yes Keeper. Ir abelas for putting you in such a place, but after being in Mythal’s temple and speaking with the Goddess herself, there is much you should know.” Silence fell among the Keepers, clearly deciding whether she was mad or not. “My trusted companions are here to support what I have said and please I beg you listen with open hearts.”

“I think we can Da’len,” a wizened man stepped out of the throng, clearly the eldest of the group. Instinct told her to bow, he was far wiser and senior to her. “I do not think the Shem like their leader bowing.” He chuckled pointing to her advisers. Josephine hid behind her board stabbing her quill furiously as Leliana observed with careful measure. Cullen however actively avoided her gaze his body tense and his mind distant. “Lethallan we also have something to ask of you. We must keep the bloodline pure, we have discussed this together and wish for you to consent to marriage with one of the clans. To preserve our blood for the future.”


	2. Chapter 2

The room fell painfully silent. _The Inquisitor being asked to consent to marriage? To a low birth Elf!_ The Orlesians were already hissing rumours and speculating at what she would choose, while her favourite gossips wondered what the Commander had done wrong. She stared at him longingly hoping for him to intervene, to demand they rescind because she was claimed, because she was his…but he did not. Gripping the hilt of his sword he ignored her entirely as Josephine and Leliana whispered to each other.

“This is a sudden request Keeper. I must admit you have me surprised.”

“You are young and have been given much responsibility. But you know the traditions of our people, surely you were aware this would happen? We will wait till the morrow for your response.”

“Ma serannas. Please, let us eat before your return. It is always good to see new friends!”

Hope crumbled in Viola, her hand in marriage asked for and her lover stood by, he did not even bat an eyelid of concern. At least she truly knew now how he felt, thankfully she would survive her dignity intact and perhaps she could get used to her partner. Love could come from the strangest of beginnings.

-+-

The Keepers were a delight to host, food was shared, bread broken and tales from their travels went well on into the night. It was like being around a fire with all the Hahren’s in Thedas telling stories of magic, danger and hope. Viola felt like she had finally found a piece of home and was reluctant to bid them goodbye as the night drew to a close. Her exhaustion finally catching up with her she bid the maid goodnight sneaking into her tower before she could be waylaid.

Collapsing on the bed she carefully combed her hair gathering the beautiful flowers from Cole, with their short limbs she balanced them on her bedside table their perfume still lingering in her hair. Falling back, the soft quilt swaddled her in rich fabrics, nothing like her heritage. The Keeper was right. She had forgotten about her duty to marriage. Her laugh bitter, Viola was relieved that Cullen had broken up with her before her inevitable bonding. _It’s convenient to accept some ways of the shem and harder to reject in the name of heritage._ She would have to choose, love with the person she held dear or to ensure the People’s survival.

Stomping around her room she discarded her tunic and undid her leg wraps the fabric trailing loosely behind her as she stretched her shoulders in the search of wine. Wine would solve everything. A sharp knock on the door broke her concentration as she stumbled to the door, unlocking it ready to bollock the unwitting scout.

“Is this a bad time?” Cullen. Cullen was outside her door in the dead of night. His eyes roamed her body coughing slightly turning away. “Am I interrupting?”

“What? Why?”

“You seem to be in a state of undress, I did not want to…”

“Creators Cullen, you are only interrupting my solitude unless there is another Cullen in my bedroom who has not been such an ass.” He flinched at her words. “No I am alone and forgot my undress, come in, let me find a gown.” She walked away giving him the choice to follow, her breathing quickened by his presence she heard the door lock.

Shrugging on her silk robe she loosely tied the ends around her waist as Cullen handed her the key.

“Viola, I…” he began but his words fell dead. “I mean…I’m sorry. I’ve been a fool.” He rubbed his neck nervously.

“Yes, yes you have. What is wrong Cullen? Have I done something wrong to make you so distant?”

“Maker, no!” he exclaimed hands thrown high. “I…it’s been difficult, the lyrium withdrawl and I made some poor personal choices.”

“Cullen I thought….” Her voice trailed away, the truth stealing her voice. Warm arms wrapped around her pulling her close as he nuzzled her neck.

“I’m sorry. Maker forgive me.”

“Talk to me da’len. I cannot understand if you do not speak to me.” She wrapped her hands around his leaning back in his touch.

“Are you going to marry him?”

“Oh.”

“Oh? This something very serious, you’ve just agreed to consider marriage!” he growled turning her in his grasp. “Why did you go along with it?”

“Isn’t it obvious Cullen?”

“No. It’s not. You, me. We’re a couple, but you have acted like it doesn’t matter, the nobles are wild with speculation on your suitor and what went wrong with us!”

“A couple?” Viola’s voice raised louder than intended. “Up until a few minutes ago you’ve been acting like I’m plague ridden, even humiliated me in public. I looked to you to intervene, but you didn’t, you stood looking grumpy and taking it out on others. Until a few minutes ago I thought we were broken up!”

“How can I intervene on what the Inquisitor wants? You are above me in station.”

“I’m an Elf, I have no station. The only reason I have some power is because you all decided I did! To my people I am still just a hunter in a clan. They are the ones who are above me!”

“So what would you have me do?” he asked his voice a whisper as he paced by her bed. Eyes downcast he would not even look at her.

“Do? It’s too late for that, I will have to meet the clans.” Viola sighed. “Are we a couple Cullen? I…I love you, with my whole heart. But I cannot live without passion. I want to touch you, kiss you…I want to bed you...” her voice trailed away. “If you do not feel that way about me, then I cannot remain at your side only having part of you.”

“Disinterest? That is what worries you? Maker’s breath!” he exclaimed standing over her, his amber eyes burning.

“You have given me every indication towards that fact.” She replied defiantly meeting his gaze, standing to be more intimidating but failing due to her stature. Cullen looked furious his jaw grinding as he contemplated his options, his control fraying. On tiptoe she reached and placed a kiss against his scar. “I love you,” she repeated kissing him again.

“I love you,” he growled taking her lips. “But I can’t…I…” he moaned as she trailed kisses down his neck. “Viola…” she undid her robe letting it fall away as she pressed herself closer to him.

“Cullen, I want you…we don’t have to be perfect, I just need to know you love me.”

“I do, I love you, more than anything I thought I deserved but…I am worried.”

“What for?”

“I do not wish to harm you,”

“More than this?” she let her hands wander over his body as he groaned her fingers teasing the exposed skin under his armour.

“Viola, please. I… Maker, this is difficult.”

“Cullen?”

“I am afraid… in…ah…holding you…I may… hurt you…with size…issues…” his face was as red as strawberry as he tried to pull away. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Viola eyed him suspiciously as he escaped her grip pacing up and down the room. His admission though embarrassing to him confused her slightly. Yes she was smaller than he, that was the curse of being an elf, but how could he hurt her. She knew her body would be ready for him, and she had heard the other servant elves discussing the pleasures of laying with a human. But for him to actually hurt her, she was surprised.

“Cullen, stop.” She replied her voice soothing as she pressed her hands on his chest willing him to stop. “It’s alright I knew there may be some differences due to our races, but I have heard it is very pleasurable for both parties.” She tried to contain the embarrassment as her ears warmed. “I am not afraid Cullen. I know you care about me, and I know that if something hurt too much you would stop. But you cannot hide da’len, and deny yourself a chance at happiness for the fear it may not go as planned.” She cupped his cheek, his nose nuzzling to her touch. “Do you want to stay tonight?”

“Maker yes, but Viola, what about…”

“That is tomorrow. Right now is what is important and you are wearing too much armour.” She smiled taking his lips in a heated kiss, her tongue teasing his scar as he held her stiffly his control still winning. “We will work through it together Cullen. It will be alright.” She took his hand placing it over her heart as she began to strip his gauntlet and gloves.

“Maker forgive me.” He fisted her hair pulling her into a kiss as he yanked his own gloves away throwing them carelessly aside before working on clasps on his chest. Viola broke away and began work on his thighs and breeches, the outline of his cock visible through the tight leather. She gasped as it was big, bigger than she imagined a shem man to be, or perhaps it was just him? Either way she felt her core slicken with the thought of him inside her, she would feel so full and claimed. It was very appealing. With skilled fingers she unclasped his leg armour and removed his boots as a heavy clang of metal rang out as he flung his chest plate aside. His cloak and greaves following also. He stood in just the thin underclothes beneath his armour, the taught muscles underneath his clothes teasing her as she undid his laces pulling the leather and his smalls down.

“Viola…” he warned as her knuckle brushed his growing erection, a bead of cum crowning the tip. He kicked the breeches away as he lifted her to her feet, his shirt discarded shortly after. Viola marvelled him in his naked glory, a prime specimen of strength and masculinity. She revelled in running her hands over his body, the paler skin of his torso marred by scars. Dipping her head forward she ran her tongue over the marks tasting him. “Viola you are still wearing too many clothes.”

“First let my savour this.” She purred as her tongue tasted lower, her hand circling the base of his engorged cock, her smaller hand just fitting around its girth. With a flick of her tongue she lapped up the leaking come from his head as he fisted her hair, her tongue travelling lower exploring his length.

“Maker Viola, stop! I am too large.”

“Then fill me, silence me with your cock.” She teased pumping her fist as she focused her licks on the head and underside of his cock. He tasted musky, it was a heady scent and she felt her legs moisten. Taking a deep breath she took his head in her mouth circling it with her tongue as she pressed deeper his groans becoming shouts as he held her hair desperately. “Mmm” she moaned as she tasted him, withdrawing briefly as she licked his precum. “You taste delicious” she smiled returning to her exploration, Cullen was overwhelmed as she worked him her tongue darting over the vein of his cock.   
“Maker Viola, like that, so hot, so tight! Fuck, you look magnificent!” he hissed through a moan, his praises becoming more vocal as she worked him harder and his hips began to rock. Focusing on her breathing she relaxed letting him take his pleasure as focused on tasting him. With a loud pop he pulled away collapsing in front of her. “Maker, that felt fantastic, but not how I want to finish. Are you alright?” he asked questioningly as she coughed, her throat bruised from her inexperience. She motioned for a drink and he returned a cup of cool water pressed into her hand. “I’m so sorry, it just felt.” He winced as she punched him, her eyes frowning as she gulped the water.

“Did I say stop?”

“No,”

“Did I say I didn’t like it?”

“No.”

“Then be at ease, I was just thirsty, besides…” She took his hand guiding it into her folds, his head resting on her shoulder as he felt how wet she was for him. “I enjoyed it, it was new, and perhaps with practice I can get better? Or taste your come down my throat?” She sighed grinding into his touch.

“I would like that,” he bit her shoulder licking and kissing the sensitive skin as her rubbed her clit, her own moans filling the void. “I would like that a lot, but now love you are wearing too many clothes.”

Guiding her to her feet he quickly rid her of her underclothes leaving her gloriously bare for him.

“You are so beautiful,” his eyes were like liquid amber as he drank her in. She felt beautiful and powerful under his gaze. With gentle thumbs he traced her vallaslin as she leaned into his touch, her eyes closed focusing on him. With gentle lips he kissed her worshipping her lips. Pressing close he ground his cock against her mound making her moan with pleasure.

“On the bed.” He growled pushing her back on the bed. “My turn.”

Viola giggled as he climbed over her, his larger body trapping her, and pinning her to the bed as he kissed her. She felt safe and protected despite his fears. She arched as his cock ground along her stomach the sticky trail of precum made her delirious. With nips and kissed he grazed his stubble along her chest as he took one breast in hand, the pale globes barely filled his hand as he squeezed and massaged as she gasped, his tongue teasing the other.

“So beautiful,” he breathed against her, “moan for me.” He returned to his task, focusing on drawing out her pleasure as he sucked and nipped her skin and nipples leaving bright kiss marks, marking her as his own. He growled as her hands roamed his back clawing and teasing his skin. One hand trailed lower as he returned to tease her slick folds, his thumb teasing her clit and fingers tracing her entrance.

“Cullen!” she moaned arching her back. “Oh Creators please!” she begged, a warmth and electricity building in the base of her spine.

“My turn to taste you love,” crawling down the bed he pressed her thighs apart positioning himself at the apex of her thighs. She mewled as his tongue swept between her folds finding her quivering entrance. “Like honey and nectar so sweet.” He returned to his task licking and nipping as she moaned his name her hands raking his scalp. Viola had never had a man go down on her before, there was never time in the quick fumbles they had in camp but Cullen was savouring her like a fine wine, she could definitely enjoy this.  With a steady rhythm he pumped his finger inside her curling against her sensitive walls as his tongue focused on her clit. “So tight, Maker Viola, I…”

She could hear his doubt, his fears cloying at his voice.

“It’s ok Cullen, I will accommodate you.” She replied “I want to feel you fill me, I want you to split me apart and claim me. Ruin me for any other man so I only crave you!” she begged as he watched her. “Please Cullen. We can take it slow, prepare?” Earning her a wicked grin.

“Oh I intend to.”

Viola decided Cullen had many hidden talents she would have to investigate. His tongue danced on her clit as he inserted a second finger, she felt deliciously full as her body became more aroused to accommodate him.   
“Cullen I’m going to…”

“Come for me love,” he growled as he pumped faster, her muscled quivering around him as she came, screaming his name as he lapped her juices keeping her on the edge of pleasure till his name became a whispered prayer as she shuddered.   
“Please Cullen, I want you inside,” she begged, her juices dripping. “Please.”

“Not yet love, once more.” He returned to his actions her body already overstimulated as he worked her faster scissoring his fingers to widen her as he gently inserted a third her body climaxing almost instantly as he spread her wide. Returning to kiss her, she tasted herself on his lips, the mix of their juices a heady cocktail and one she found arousing as she wrapped her legs around him, pressing his cock against her entrance.

“Take me Cullen.” She begged in a whisper. “Make me yours. Slow and steady.”

“You will tell me to stop if I hurt you.”

“Yes. I trust you.”

Gently he rolled his hips nudging the head of his engorged cock into her entrance, his come and her nectar easing his penetration. “Maker, you are so fucking tight.” He gasped through stuttered breath. Viola gripping his shoulder tightly nails digging into his skin as he split her in two, she was full and it felt delicious.

“Wait Cullen.” She gasped the sensation too much. “Give me a moment” she sighed pulling him in for a kiss, hands wandering as her body accommodated him. “Again.” She gasped tugging his hips gently guiding him further inside. They repeated their merry dance till he was seated fully inside her, the tip kissing her womb. “So full, oh Cullen, it feels amazing, I…oh…creators!” she called.

“Stop wriggling so much.” He growled as he held still, his willpower still held by a thin thread. “You will end me before I can do much else.”

“That would be bad how?” she giggled, her inner walls clenching, gripping his cock in velvet. “You would pour into my womb directly staking your claim. OH!” she moaned as he slowly withdrew, her desires almost ending him.

“Is that what you want? My seed?” he growled caught up in the fantasy, “To mark you?”

“Yes!” she screamed as he thrust in to the hilt, his cock splitting her apart as she clung to him. Slowly he withdrew again slamming deep before repeating his slow and teasing rhythm. She would feel him in the morning, every movement she would make would remind her of this moment. “I love you!” she cried holding him close, biting his shoulder. “I love you!” she repeated it like a prayer.

“I love you too!” he replied thrusting harder and faster, the air knocked from her as he laid claim to her. “Perfect, you are perfect.” He called grabbing her knees pushing them back and apart opening her further to him. “So fucking perfect.” He roared as he took her deeper.

Time passed in flashes rather than minutes, the sound of skin on skin as Cullen seated himself balls deep in her snatch, the feeling of her muscles milking him seeking his seed. Their heavy breathing in time with each other as they called praises and lines of love to each other. It was perfect, her orgasm beginning to build rapidly she called to him. “Cullen I’m near.”

“Me to, just let it come,” he reassured kissing her.

“Fuck Cullen you feel so good, give me more!”

Viola let herself be swept away in sensation, Cullen became more erratic as his thumb found her clit driving her over the edge, her orgasm tearing through her body. She raked her fingers over his skin as the other fisted her sheets his final thrust seating deep as she felt the pulse of his seed filling her depths as he bit her shoulder, silencing his own completion.

“Maker’s breath.” Cullen gasped, his senses returning to him. Gently he eased his softening length from her, Viola winced as he she was left sore and craving his touch. Their mixed juices spilling onto the bed sheet. “That was…amazing. Are you alright?” his gaze finding her own as she returned to her senses.

“Creators yes.” She smiled reassuringly.

“I didn’t…?”

“I am a little sore,” she admitted. “But in a good way, I will be reminded of our activities frequently.”

“I am glad.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “It felt wonderful and I would like to do it again sometime.”

“Anytime, love. I am yours.” She smiled. “Please don’t cut me out again? Talk to me. Perhaps we can solve it?”

“I will.” He smiled pulling her into his arms sleep beginning to draw them to the fade. “You are mine.”

“Yours” she replied. Marriage proposals could wait till the morning. For now she was content.


End file.
